Mario
'Mario & Sonic Tennis: Mega Slam '''is the third tennis game in the series. It is for Xbox One. Playable Characters All-Around Type * Mario * Luigi * Diddy Kong * Birdo * Amy * Blaze * Espio * Cream Speed Type * Toad * Yoshi * Koopa Troopa * Nabbit * Sonic * Shadow * Metal Sonic * Jet Power Type * Bowser * Wario * Donkey Kong * Dry Bowser * Knuckles * Vector * Omega * Zavok Skill Type * Peach * Daisy * Waluigi * Toadette * Tails * Dr. Eggman * Silver * Rouge Tricky Type * Bowser Jr. * Boo * Rosalina * Dry Bones * Wave * Eggman Nega * Sticks * Zazz Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Birdo * Pianta * Noki * Goomba * Waddle Wing * Goombrat * Honey Bee * Honey Queen * Huey * Resuce Toad Squad * Poochy * Swoop * Whittle * Luma * Penguin * Lava Bubble * Thwomp * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Animal Friends * Motobug * Kiki * Egg Pawn * Chip * Calibur * Marine * Captain Whisker Stadiums There are a total of 18 stadiums to play on. * Peach Dome from ''Mario Power Tennis * Acorn Plains from New Super Mario Bros. U * Honeyhive Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Port Prisma from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Clawdaddy Beach from Yoshi's Woolly World * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Tall Trunk Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 * Bowser's Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Sand Oasis from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Carnival Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Mirage Road from Sonic Rush * Sky Babylon from Sonic Rush Adventure '' * Doomsday from ''Sonic and Knuckles Mega Smash The Mega Smash is a new feature to the game. Similar to the "All Star" from Mario & Sonic All-Star Racing", these moves allow players a big advantage when they smash the ball. Minigames There are 6 minigames, 2 return from the previous games. * Tag * Item Smash * Tenniscraft * Super Sonic Slam * Koopa's Challenge * Tennis Race Music Mario Series # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Athletic from Super Mario World # Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64 # Ribbon Road from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Boss from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Athletic from Super Mario 3D Land # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 7 # Pandemonium from Mario Party 9 # Title from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Credits from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Switch Scramble Circus from Super Mario 3D World # Thwomp Ruins from Mario Kart 8 # Fight! from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic Series # Spring Yard from Sonic the Hedgehog # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Back 2 Back from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Casino Street from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Sylvania Castle from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World